Ulla's New Life When you got it, flaunt it!
by Green Capricorn
Summary: Years have passed from “The Producers” events. Ulla is now a famous, powerful, rich and not so kind theatre star. Auditions have been set to find new actors for for one of her shows. Will that remind her how she become what she’s now? SCRIPT FORM...Review


**Disclaimer: **I don't own _When you got it, flaunt it_

**Ulla's new Work**

_**(a script)**_

_Ten years have passed from "The Producers" events. Ulla is now a famous, powerful, rich and not so kind theatre star. Everyone knows her new attitude: vain and ambitious. Her blond hair now reach her knees. She lost her accent. Auditions have been set to find new actors for one of her shows. Will that remind her how she become what she's now?_

Characters

Ulla  
Perseverance, _Ulla's assistant  
_Xavier, _one of the judges  
_Flannery, _one of the judges  
_Mr. Ian, _owner of the theatre  
_Some aspiring actors

_(Theatre)_

**ULLA:** Well, good morning everybody. We are here for the auditions to find some protagonist maniacs for the show. The aspiring to the success can perform in the manner they find the more…effective. The judges and _I _will decide who will be considered "normal" and who will be kicked out! Perseverance, you can call the first one.  
**PERSEVERANCE:** Ok boss, well…where's the paper? Ok, Holly Sucre.  
_(Holly, a young and fat man dressed of blue comes on the stage)  
_**XAVIER:** Good morning, tell us something about yourself.  
**HOLLY:** Well, my name is Holly…  
**ULLA:** We know that!  
**HOLLY:** My motto is "give sugar to life".  
**XAVIER:** Interesting…are you going to sing anything for us?  
**HOLLY:** Yes, _Life is like a cake_ is my song.  
**ULLA:** Hope it hasn't gone bad…

**HOLLY  
**_Life is like a cake, life is like a cake  
We eat it, we taste it, we eat it!  
We…_

**ULLA:** Thank you for the cavities, next!  
**HOLLY:** Sour! _(he goes)  
_**PERSEVERANCE:** Michael Sheridan.  
_(Enters Michael, a young blond and tall man)  
_**FLANNERY:** What are going to sing for us?  
**MICHAEL:** I come from a noble family of artists and people of theatre, so I think…I know, that my act will certainly astonish you.  
**ULLA:** Are you sure?  
**MICHAEL:** Yes, I'm sure miss.  
**XAVIER:** Well, self-esteem is important in theatre world…  
**PERSEVERANCE:** But no one dares to have it greater than Ulla's…  
**FLANNERY:** Ok, you can begin.  
**MICHAEL:** Admire…  
**ULLA:** I'm all ears…

**MICHAEL** _(singing out of tune)  
__Oh, what is this feeling?  
__Oh, what is this melody?_

**ULLA:** Stop! I only know that is not a melody!  
**MICHAEL:** How was it?  
**MR. IAN:** Well, we can define you…unforgettable.  
**MICHAEL:** Really?  
**MR. IAN:** We can use you voice as an anti-theft device.  
**ULLA:** Go out! _(she pushes Michael away)  
_**PERSEVERANCE:** I call?  
**ULLA: **Obviously!  
**PERSEVERANCE:** Tiffany Lorchester.  
_(No reply)  
_**FLANNERY:** Tiffany Lorchester?  
**XAVIER:** _(shouting) _Tiffany Lorchester!  
**MR. IAN:** You destroyed my left hear! Why have you screamed?  
**XAVIER:** Everyone was doing it, I wanted to try too…  
_(Tiffany, a severe middle aged woman runs in the stage)  
_**TIFFANY:** Excuse me!  
**ULLA:** Finally…were you contemplating the grass growing?  
**FLANNERY:** We understood you name, so you can begin to sing.

**TIFFANY  
**_Where are you?  
I'm looking for you?  
You love me  
I love You  
I'm looking for..._

**ULLA: **Can you look fro him far from here? Thank you!  
**TIFFANY: **But...  
**ULLA: **Next!  
**PERSEVERANCE:** Sally Smith.  
_(Sally, a young happy woman dressed of pink enters)_  
**SALLY: **Good morning everybody! Mi name, as you know, is Sally and i really love singing, it's something that makes me fly in the sky, over everyday's problems and...  
**XAVIER: **Yes, yes...can you show us something?  
**SALLY: **Of course! _(She waits) _God, singing in a theatre has always been my drea,...  
**ULLA: **Yes! Sing now...

**SALLY  
**_I have a dream..._

**ULLA:** I think is gonna remain a dream, dear. Next!  
**XAVIER:** I fear we're going to stay here for a long time before someone hope to melt Ulla's heart of ice...  
**FLANNERY:** Who knows? Perhaps the next one is better than the others.  
**PERSEVERANCE:** Gary Shobiz.  
**ULLA:** Who?  
_(Gary enters dressed if red smoking and with an electric guitar)_  
**GARY:** _(voice full of energy)_That's me! The Rock shining star!  
**ULLA:** _(teasing voice) _That's you? I suppose you're going to dazzle us with you...little and useless guitar.  
**GARY:** Of course, gal!  
**ULLA:** Gal?  
**GARY:** Whatch this!

_(Gary plays a beautiful guitar solo)_

**FLANNERY:** Nice!  
**XAVIER:** Very good!  
**MR. IAN:** Compliments!  
**ULLA:** Perseverance, register his name and send it to all theatres of the city. Everyone has to know him.  
**GARY:** Really?  
**PERSEVERANCE:** _(confused)_ Really? Are all right?  
**ULLA:** Really say also to them to...never employ or hire this kind of person and refuse to see him!  
**PERSEVERANCE:** Ah...that's the Ulla I know...  
**GARY:** What?  
**ULLA:** Never call me "gal", next!  
**PERSEVERANCE: **Anne Cross.  
_(Enters Anne)  
_**XAVIER: **_(tired)_Anne...say something.  
**ANNE: **Okay...At first time I didn't want to come here. I was worried to not please you and I was very shy...my mother always said me to be modest and...  
**ULLA:** Mod...what?  
**ANNE:** Yes, modesty is a virtue that...  
**PERSEVERANCE: **Ulla, do you have another problem?  
**ULLA:** No, it simply reminds me something. My first casting...at the time I called it "costing". I was young...and beautiful! I sung a song...how was it?  
**ANNE:** Well, I'm going to sing...

**ULLA  
**_When you got it..._

**ANNE:** Miss, can I sing, please?  
**ULLA:** Haven't you said to be modest? Shut up now!  
**ANNE: **Can you repeat?  
_(Music)_

**ULLA  
**_When you got it, flaunt it  
Step right up and strut your stuff  
People tell you modesty's a virtue  
But in the theatre modesty can hurt you  
When you got it, flaunt it  
Show your assets, let them know you're proud  
Your goodies you must push  
Stick out your chest, shake your tush  
When you got it, shout it out loud...  
Now Ulla dance!_**XAVIER:**Ulla?  
_(Ulla dances)  
_

**ULLA**  
_When you got it, show it  
Put your hidden treasures on display  
Violinists love to play an E-string  
But audiences really love a G-string  
When you got it, should it!  
Let the whole world hear vat you're about  
Clothes may make the man  
All a girl needs is a tan  
When you got it, let it hang out!  
Remember When Ulla dance?_

**XAVIER and FLANNERY**  
_Yeah!_

**ULLA**  
_Ulla dance again!_**ANNE:** She dances_ again_? Can someone stop her?  
**MR. IAN:** Silence, please!

**ULLA  
**_When I was just a little girl in Sweden  
My thoughtful mother gave me this advice  
If nature blesses you from top to bottom  
Show that top to bottom, don't think twice  
Now Ulla belt!_

_Don't think twice!  
When you got it, share it!  
Let the public feast upon your charms  
People say that being prim is proper  
But ev'ry showgirl knows that prim will stop her  
If you got it, give it  
__Don't be selfish, give it all a-way  
____Don't be shy, be bold 'n' cute  
Show the boys your birthday suit!  
__When you got it, if you got  
__Once you got it, shout out!_

**ULLA, XAVIER, PERSEVERANCE, FLANNERY and MR. IAN**  
_Hooray! _

_** End**_


End file.
